Bella10MlpRevamped
by Generalhyna
Summary: Inspired by Jamesdean5842 “The loud house revamped i give you a ben10 Mlp cross of adventure


**Author notes: well...I'm doing it and it's gonna be a Awsome crossover event on FanFiction net (Since my Devianart app is being a Jerk, even when I have WiFi), I present...a inspiration to a Awsome 780 chapter and growing X-over crossover to the loud house made by Awsome writer "Jamesdean5842" who wrote the story "The loud house Revamped" I give you my version of it but with the Ben 10 series and My little pony, in the beginning, before it melds with other series and games...and movies and more that are separated into Arks.**

**But anyway, I give you my story of my oc Arabella 'Bella' Kelly shine, a young 14 year old female born on the contenent known only as the depot, hidden from the world yet filled with magic belonging to computer top RPG games like the following;**

**Millinium, Asguard, dreamscape, the Laxius force series, and filled with magic and technology and RPG monsters from the listed games, yet looking like our world modernly.**

**My oc is born to the royal family of the city of Asilia, though the 11th daughter born to her father Eclipse shines favorite wife Floria night blossom, she holds being the favorite to her father much to the jeliousy of some of her step-sisters. Inheriting her fathers strong magical core and a knack for spell crafting and making, from a young age Bella shown strong powers to perfectly shapeshift into cartoon characters and even keeping there genders (though primary cosmetic In looks and no powers except for floating for some, or breathing under water for aquatic toons), creating a demon or spirit at 3 that lives in her doll house to watch her "collection", recreated a mimic of the clow cards and even created Oc clow cards she saw on Devianart, created with her own magic the foes of the kingdom hearts games with just her magic alone, and can recreate RPG type spells and artes from the Tales series.**

**And if you readers think my oc is a Mary su...well you are sadly disappointed as our heroine Bella had ZERO confidence in herself on her magic powers, due to the haze and questioning of her teachers on the isle and the hazing of her older sister Misty Magic about her powers.**

**And with the jeliousy that Bella's father can sense in some of his daughters, it is why Eclipse shine sented Bella off the depot to move alone into the town of ponyville, the human version, for her safety...and thus begins a long epic tale of adventure that spans across the multiverse as Bella, her partner Skurd and the human mane six face foes from earth and the stars above, as well as magical foes as they learn lessons in friendship and grow through those lessons as they learn new Magic and abilities with the power and strength of friendship.**

**(And maybe meet Team loud Phionix force in the future)**

**Now I stalled enough...let's write! **

**Though I own nothing but me, Bag my...magic bag, Daiguchie the intelligent device, the plot and adventure as what is mentioned belongs to there owners.**

**Chapter 1:welcome to ponyville part 1 (Bella's intro)**

(Bella's POV/voice over)

They say that a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step...yeah I'll tell my philosophical and always dramatic in her "art" sister Artisa that, and I'll tell her to jump in a lake, as I feel with every step something goes wrong with me, Misty hazes on how improper I am in magic, I deal with nuts and...well generally I deal with stuff I filled 14 years worth of book notebooks from molskin and Peter pauper press style notebooks I wrote a lot...though half of it was research.

But anyway I am rambling and Bag and Toby are telling me to explain to you guys who I am, though let it be known my current appearance dosent match what I am explaining.

My name is Arabella Shine Kelly, I am a 14 years old petite girl with brown blonde hair that makes it look like a dirty blond color, I have brown eyes, fair skin and much to my ire, I am flat chested which dosent help in my clothing department that I wear casual boyish cloths, today I am wearing a black short sleeved shirt with Bill cipher on the back, baggy khaki brown shorts that reach a bit below my knees and purple and blue tennis shoes and a light green marble like orb on a black chain necklace around my neck and I carry around a sachel that is a dark blue with a oval eye that's light blue and a normal eye with a red pupil.

However while that's what I truly look like...the camera then shifts to show the inside of a baggage cart on a train and levitating near some of the bags was Nadakhan the Dijjin from LEGO Ninjago, however around his neck was the mentioned necklace and on one of the boxes was the sachel as the Dijjin pirate touched/fiddled with the necklace as he looked to the readers.

"In reality I'm a shapeshifter I can perfectly transform into a cartoon character or tv character, even keep there gender as well and species, though *becomes Armorpho as he looks like he is leaning on a table* it's purely cosmetic I can't use there powers" he said as the sachel oddly moved and gave the ghost a 'look' "ok bag, mix that I can float if the have the ability to...float, or breath underwater if they can...and endure blows and *looks at the sachel* Bag I don't need to bore them on what I can do when transformed, the bottom line I can't use what I transformed into powers and attacks except for passive ability's, but *turns into Jack Skeleton* I can use magic, no matter what form I'm in I can cast magic and *tugs on his mouth* and I am being rude *holds the bag up* this is my Bag named Bag, he is my Awsome bottomless bag and where I keep my filled book notebooks on my personal life aka my diaries, my observations about my powers and more and *lowers Bag and becomes Honzo/Beetle tugging on his mouth again* um never mind I have some personal stuff Bag is holding, say hi Bag to the readers" he said

As Bag made a shuffling noise as he raised a flap to wave to the readers "he said hi Readers and *bag nips the beetle samurais hand* I'm forgetting to tell the audience my magic and should tell them along with another thing?" He asked as he felt something nuzzle on his leg as he looked down becoming jack spicer as the camera revealed it was a tiny shadow Heartless but with a green ribbon on its neck.

"Right *puts bag down and picks up The shadow* this is Toby the shadow heartless and voila, I can create heartless, nobodies, unversed, dream eaters and night mares all from kingdom hearts" he said as Toby purred "I have magic, due to coming from a strong liniage of Magic users on my dads side and with it I can shapeshift, use Tales series magic and as you can see eh read, I can create KH enemy's and also *turns into Whirlwind and shows the necklace* with my intelligent device Daiguchie I can use the power of the clow/Sakura cards...well a replica of them and a group of oc Clow cards I seen Devianart *eyes narrowing to reflect exasperation* I can do that and yet my sisters don't care at all *mumbles* just becuse what I can do is unknown dosent mean they have to be rude" the wind mutant said as both Toby and Bag looked at the readers and shared a silent gladness there boss stopped trying to get her sisters attention.

"And I apologize for ranting readers, the situation with my ten sisters is very sensaive and just be known I have a bit of a poor relationship with some of them, then again our moms are all different and we share one dad *whispers* my dad is a piligamist *outloud* and still with the habit of side talking, you are all wondering why I am in a train...eh the baggage part of the train *becomes Rex dangervest from the LEGO movie 2 with his hands on his hips* it was my dads idea to send me out of the depot onto another contenent to a place called ponyville for 'I don't know why' i love him, but he can be tenacious at times, and secretive and why I am in the baggage car? Well 1, I lost my ticket and two you see how I am swapping in transforming, I do that more often when I am emotionally distressed and I am stressed...I am moving alone into a town I haven't been to before and my closest freind Beth can't join me on this move, I'm vexed and I need new coloring supplies and a few notebooks to discribe it" He said as the train sounded like it was stopping as Rex became my human self.

"Well there is my stop *hangs Bag over her shoulder and waves to dismiss Toby* hope my new home is at least nice and I can find a place to stay so I can get my bearings" Said Bella stepping out of the baggage cart and into her new life.

**Author notes**

**And that is what I call part 1 of chapter 1 as we met my character on the road to ponyville for her new life and a sample of her power (for shapeshifting visualization think how Tonks (Harry Potter) can do it but in Bella's case it's full body, gender included) and a ramble habit when upset. But anyway, second part of chapter 1, we meet 5 members of the mane six whom Bella will be working with and befriend as she looks around Ponyvile for a place to stay.**


End file.
